Aeveredir
Lord Aeveredir Amaranth, known to few as Aeveredir Aerendyl, is a human male character originating from Taverley and played by Justin. He is a member of the Aerendyl dynasty, patriarch of Clan Amaranth, and a descendent of the Seraph. Religiously, Aeveredir considers himself Godless, though recently he has converted to the Armadylian faith since the Battle of Asgarnia. He is a bastard son of Aldaren Aerendyl and a maiden of Taverley, whose ancestors were a ruling line of Crandorians. After the death of his elder brother, William, Aeveredir became the heir apparent to Aldaren's fortune. At the dawn of the Sixth Age, Aldaren passed on the patriarchy of Clan Amaranth, the ancient Cipyan deed to Miscellania, and his amassed fortune, over to Aeveredir. This would be the action that terminated Aeveredir's relationship with some of his siblings. Since his ascension as Lord Amaranth, Aeveredir has taken on the role of Baron Sinclair, along with his lordship in Misthalin. He manages to keep the Amaranth family secure in Kandarin, now engaged to a woman named Elemosyna. They are expecting to have their first child, hopefully after the wedding takes place. As Lord of Silvarea, Aeveredir tasks himself with securing supply routes for the Myreque and safe passage to the refugees from Morytania. His duties as Lord of Silvarea were recently passed on to Aeveredir's Captain-General, while Aeveredir pursued adventure farther west into Kandarin. Personality Aeveredir can be described as reserved, lawful, and sort of enigmatic. Appearance & Gear Aeveredir has soft emerald eyes like his father gentle in speech, and scattered in battle. His hair is a bloody crimson red, usually messy and hardly touched. The Amaranth branding is always boiled in his leather vests, near the right shoulder. Over his heart on his torso is a badge indicating his service to the Myreque as a supplier and smuggler. Next to his right eye and spanning from his right eyebrow to his jawline is a scar roughly three years old. He received it in a fight with a werewolf, the same werewolf whose bones make up the crossbow, "Deicider". He is usually dressed in dark leather attire, and he always keeps a weapon sheathed at his waist line. History ''Early Life'' Aeveredir grew up in the village of Taverley with his mother until the age of nine, when Aldaren rode through the town and swept him up from a garden patch. From then on, Aeveredir lived the life of a noble in his father's homes and palaces. Though it would sound luxurious, Aldaren made sure his son was raised with the utmost discipline and gratefulness. He was taught at the age of eighteen how short life could be, watching as his father cut the heads off of traitors to his rule. During this time, Aeveredir became Prince of Misthalin, only lasting such a short time as he departed for Morytania later that year. He never enjoyed his father's rule in Varrock, seeing it as another escuse for wealth and power, which proved to be correct. ''Myreque'' So, Aeveredir's journey continued east into Morytania, finding a sect of Myreque near Canifis once he and his company arrived. They were able to hold the local bar for several weeks before the werewolves rose against them, forcing the band to flee the village. Aeveredir and one other man from his company made it to Burgh De Rott, along with four of the Myreque soldiers. The rest had been slaughtered by the werewolves back in Canifis, and he finally felt the taste of war. For years Aeveredir seemed to question what "difficult" life he lived in the west, but he knew Morytania was the center of all chaos. He decided to stay in the region, despite losing his forces, and supply the Myreque with what weapons he could. He smuggled weapons in the north and south, even giving some away to citizens so they may protect themselves. This action often led into disputes with his Myreque leaders. ''Returning West'' Aeveredir spent nearly eight years in Morytania, fighting in a war that hardly gained the people freedom. Before he turned twenty-six, he saw no true effort or hope in trying to liberate Morytania, instead focusing on smuggling the people out. He set up a trail along the River Salve in which he and the Myreque could lead people to Paterdomus, freeing them from the clutch of House Drakan as they fled west. He did this for two years until recently leaving Morytania and returning home. He travelled with a group of refugees west into Varrock, which was under the rule of King Aevan Aerendyl, his paternal uncle. There in the capital he applied to become a mercenary for the Crimson Wolf Company, finding decent pay as a garrisoned soldier of the palace. ''Home Sweet Home'' It wasn't long before he was discovered by the city to be the nephew of the King Regent, and a position as a guard wasn't suitable. His father, gone to the eastern lands in search of a peaceful retirement, passed on his title as "Prince of Misthalin" to Aeveredir just before leaving. It was given to Aeveredir as a sort of leverage, so that he wouldn't find trouble from pissy commoners or posh nobles in Varrock. Although he would be considered royalty, Aeveredir still wished to provide safety for the people of Morytania, and created the title "Lord of Silvarea". As Lord Silvarea, he is tasked with providing safe passage for refugees, supplying the Myreque, maintaining trade routes, and defeating the influence of House Drakan. His first step as Lord was to garrison the winding pass with mercenaries of the Crimson Wolf Company. Aeveredir knew the only soldiers trustworthy enough to protect the borders of the Salve had to be experienced veterans, and no company of mercenaries were more experienced in the Hallowland than the Myreque mercenaries. Once the pass could be garrisoned and maintained, Aeveredir left the duties to his Captain-General for a short while, diverting his attention to the Battle of Lumbridge. Hundreds of refugees swarmed the northern half of Misthalin, and Empress Katrina allowed camps to be raised for shelter. Aeveredir began to witness the destruction caused by both gods, not one in particular. It wasn't before long that he decided to leave Misthalin altogether, and pursue another adventure. ''Kandarin'' Once he purchased a ship from Concendo Industries, Aeveredir hired a crew in Asgarnia for sailing the southern seas. It took many weeks for Aeveredir to settle himself on the ocean and he hardly rested during the long nights on the Sea Destrier. His ship was a Lady Zey class of the Concendo shipwrights, and she was a beautiful vessel. It's cargo was stocked with expensive wines and preserved food for the crew and captain. It wasn't before long that Aeveredir found himself sailing around the northern shores of Karamja and into Kandarin. Aeveredir arrived at Port Khazard, anchoring Sea Destrier near the shore and sailing in upon a paddleboat. For the time being, the ship would be safe harbored between two small islands near the port. He proceeded into Khazard, buying several items from the local store and meeting the local populace. He became well acquainted with several peasants, introducing himself as a common sailor, rather than a Prince. He shared their enthusiasm for the God Wars, though straying from the popular debate of which side he chose. It would be too soon to tell. Aeveredir bought a horse from the local stable, riding into Yanille that night. His short travel through the city brought him towards the Dragon Inn, where he rented a small room to stay. He spent his first night back in Kandarin drinking downstairs with bar patrons and noblemen, listening to their concerns and watching in amusement at their quarrels. ''Making Friends in Paixgrove'' Once a new kingdom rose in Asgarnia known as Anglia, Aeveredir sent his ship crew to dock in the port-town of Catherby, riding north upon horseback to Camelot. He'd pass through Ardougne shortly on his journey north, recognizing few people. Once he reached the village of Seers, Aeveredir dismounted outside the local inn and took a seat in the pub for a drink. It wasn't long before patrons began to arrive, among them was Arthfael, Count of Paixgrove and Lord of House Olivriar. He became well-acquainted with the man, even securing an alliance between House Olivriar and the Amaranth. Aeveredir would make many of these alliances during his adventures in Kandarin, hoping to befriend many of the lord's. Shortly after his night in the pub, Aeveredir went hunting in the woods just south of Seers. To his suprise, a wolf found him through a brush of tree's, and he nearly shot the animal. For a while, he seemed hesitant to get near the wolf, but he recognized something about it. He stepped back eventually, placing his back against a tree and keeping his dagger near his leg as he sat at the tree stump. The wolf edged forward towards him, and revealed herself to be one of Arthfael's servants named Olivia. To Aeveredir's suprise, she was stunning. He always held some sort of resentment against werewolves, but for the first time, he seemed to become attached to this creature; this woman. He went inside the nearest church to find her monk robes, before walking Olivia home. Several weeks later after becoming well acquainted, Olivia and Aeveredir took a voyage to Port Sarim where they would join an expedition of Karamja. It was cut short when Olivia seemed to transform at the wrong time, causing all the members of the expedition to chase her out of the town. Aeveredir didn't continue, in fact, he sailed his ship back to Catherby, riding now to the city of Ardougne. ''The Loyal Kandar Rebellion'' After several days in the city and the establishment of the Empire of Gielinor, Aeveredir found himself caught in a rebellion with the loyalist forces of Kandarin. Many felt oppressed and wronged by the new establishment of the Empire, leading one of the Kandar princes to rebel himself. This ignited a series of attacks against Imperial influence throughout the kingdom, inspiring Aeveredir to be swept up in the conflict. He attended a meeting at the church in West Ardougne, which had many nobles, peasants, and royalty all pledging their support for the rebellion. As Prince Axel Vekon made his speech, Aeveredir pledged the support of the Amaranth. In doing so, he would abandon his plans to war the Vekon, or at least hold them off for another day. In a matter of days, the Empire of Gielinor was dissolved and Aeveredir was taking up residence once more in the city of Ardougne. His next step was to get his family on track once more, and rebuild their reputation. ''Love at First Sight'' Aeveredir found love on the same day the rebellion ended, meeting a woman named Elemosyna on the bridge in Ardougne. The two went off to the inn together just north of the castle, and after a few drinks they pledged themselves to each other. Aeveredir was quick to find himself a wife, knowing that House Amaranth was on the brink of extinction without some form of heir. The two became infatuated immediately, and stayed together in Ardougne for several months. ''Lux Veritatis'' Aeveredir departed for Varrock not too long after Elemosyna and he spent a few weeks together in Ardougne. He was tasked with payment of his father's mercenaries during Overlord Vile's siege on Falador, which nearly destroyed Aldaren's remaining wealth. On his journey to Misthalin, he was given a letter from a messenger from his paternal uncle, Alexander Aerendyl. The letter invited him to the Aerendylian manor, the Croft, and offered him a position in the Armadylian organisation known as the Lux Veritatis. He accepted the position personally from Alexander, initiated into the order as a Knight Justiciar and tasked with searching for a base of operations. During his journey into northern Asgarnia, he witnessed the death of Bandos. This was an event which furthered his conversion to Armadyl, leaving him to become devoted to the objectives of the order. He spent a few days assisting the forces of Armadyl in routing the Bandosian troops, killing dozens of goblins and savages in the process. He was finally able to continue his journey to Varrock after the skirmishes, seeking out Myra Nost and returning her payment for help in the recent Siege of Falador. ''Baron Sinclair'' Aeveredir returned to Kandarin and reunited with his now fiance, Elemosyna. The two rode on horseback to Camelot where Aeveredir requested a meeting with the former Lord, now King of Paixholm; Arthfael Olivriar. After exchanging introductions formally, the two were able to forge an alliance between their two houses, and Aeveredir was created Baron of Sinclair after seeking the position. With his new barony in hand, he sought to provide the Order of Lux Veritatis with a temporary headquarters for training and meetings. Shortly after meeting with Arthfael, Elemosyna told Aeveredir he was going to be a father. It was in that moment his eyes sparked a flame and he was astonished that he could secure a beautiful home as well as establish a family all in one day. He held Elemosyna in his arms and promised her he would be a better father than his own, now committing himself to his own family first and foremost. Since his birth, he was branded an Amaranth, and now he would do what he could to prove his worth as the new Father. Relations Father - Aldaren "Judicael" Amaranth-Sicarius Mother - Bolynn Seraph Siblings - Morgan Concendo, William Cipya "Traven" (deceased), Brevalaer Aerendyl, Vaako Amaranth-Sicarius (deceased), Alaerik Amaranth. Aunts & Uncles - Lorelei Amaranth, Zaox Le'Gaunt (deceased), Domovoi Sicarius, Aevan Aerendyl, Relius Grimdark, Darius Cross, Drazker Vekon III (deceased), Michael Sicarius (disowned), Tyrael Sicarius (cousin-pardoned from disownment). Titles and Honours *His Serene Highness, Prince Aeveredir of the Misthalinians. (ceremonial, extinct) *His Illustrious Highness, Lord Aeveredir of Silvarea. (acting) *Sir Aeveredir Aerendyl, Knight Margrave of the Order of Equilibrium. (acting) *Badge of the Saviour (awarded to men who display valor in the fight against House Drakan). *Warden of Silvarea, Protector of the Refugees. (acting) *Sir Aeveredir Amaranth, Knight Justiciar of Lux Veritatis. (acting) *Lord Aeveredir Amaranth, Baron of Sinclair of the Kingdom of Paixholm. (acting) Trivia *Aeveredir is partially named after his uncle, Aevan Aerendyl. *Though he grew up in Asgarnia and Misthalin, Aeveredir was able to learn Elven from his father and relatives. He speaks it almost fluently, and considers working as an ambassador to Tiranwnn. *Though it isn't written in the history, Aeveredir was created Knight Margrave for the Order of Equilibrium and Steward of Ardougne. His father pushed him to secure a political career, which Aeveredir defied by taking his journey to Morytania. He denies any involvement in Ardougne politics, but still holds claim to his status as Knight Margrave of the Equilibrium. *Aeveredir is very familiar with the study of necromancy and practice of combat magick. The life of his father taught him the physical and mental abuse necromancy can affect on the user, therefore he refrains from it's use. Category:Godless Category:Myreque Category:Amaranth Category:Bastard Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Aerendyls Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne